Delivery Boy
by Annimo2009
Summary: El día de las entregas era el día más esperado en toda la oficina... bueno, tal vez solo el más esperado en la oficina del jefe.


Hello, everybody!

Les traigo un nuevo **Beso Stony** para que no me olviden :)

Nos vemos pronto ;)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Delivery Boy**

 **(El chico de las entregas)**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Hace años que lo veía ir y venir por todo el lugar.

El chico de las entregas ya no era un _chico_ , se había convertido en todo un hombre; alto, todo músculos, todo espalda… lo único que conservaba, además de sus rubios cabellos, era su mirada y su profunda voz.

La primera vez que lo vio, hace mucho tiempo, el chico debía tener unos dieciséis años. Era más que ilegal; él tenía veintitrés. Ahora era perfectamente legal y sabía que el chico lo miraba también. Lo miraba de la misma forma que él; con deseo. Pero…

¡Oh! La hora de las entregas.

Tres. Dos. Uno.

 _¡Din!_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y pudo observar, a través de las cristalinas paredes de su oficina, como salía de él con un carrito lleno de paquetes. Tan puntual como siempre. Tan uniformado como siempre; con su camiseta tan _coloridamente_ amarilla, sus pantalones de un horrible color café, las descoloridas zapatillas de deporte y la espantosa gorra con el logo de la empresa de entregas.

Si lo pensaba bien, no había nada en su ropa que lo hiciera ver atractivo; no antes y definitivamente no ahora. No había nada que le llamara la atención del chico de las entregas, excepto que todo de él llamaba su atención. Su horrible uniforme le encantaba; la ajustada camiseta amarilla que no dejaba ni un solo músculo a la imaginación, esos maravillosos pantalones que evidenciaban con claridad su redondo y abultado trasero, las zapatillas que indicaban su afición por el deporte y esa gorra… esa que lo llamaba a buscar su mirada bajo la visera.

Estaba perdido.

Ese _chico_ le gustaba desde que era un delgado y debilucho adolescente, pero ahora era todo un hombre. Habían pasado seis años después de todo.

― ¿Babeando otra vez por el repartidor, Tony? ―La voz burlona de su secretaria lo devolvió a la realidad.

Le dedicó una mirada de esas que, de ser posible, matarían y ella solo rió.

―Lo único que digo es que llevas babeando por ese chico desde hace años. ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto? Alguien puede adelantarse. ―Le indicó a una de las mesas.

Natasha, esa despampanante pelirroja que podría estar modelando para la revista en vez de escribir los artículos, estaba sonriendo y riendo con el repartidor. Ahora ponía su mano en su antebrazo y el rubio sonreía ante el gesto. Miró con profundo odio a la mujer y volvió su atención a su secretaria.

―Por favor, Pepper. Yo no babeo por el repartidor.

―Lo que digas, Jefe. ―Salió sonriendo y con un elegante contonear de caderas.

Tal vez sus secretaria tenía un poco de razón. Solo un poco.

•••

Nervioso, se miró en las lustrosas paredes del elevador y se arregló la gorra y la camiseta del uniforme. Había esperado con ansias ese día. El día de las entregas a la revista de modas era el mejor día de la semana, era el único día en que podía ver a su tan deseado e inalcanzable hombre de negocios. Era el único día en que podía ver al hombre que lo traía dando saltos de aquí para allá desde los dieciséis años.

Cada vez que entraba a ese piso buscaba verlo a través de los cristales y esperaba con ansias el día en que tuviera que entregarle un paquete, pero siempre los recibía su secretaria.

 _¡Din!_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. Avanzó con el carrito y comenzó a entregar sus paquetes, siempre buscando con el rabillo del ojo a su ejecutivo favorito. Miró hacia la oficina y lo vio; traje gris-plateado de tres piezas, camisa blanca sin corbata, esa barba que tanto le gustaba y unos anteojos de sol que no tenían ningún sentido al interior de una oficina. Le encantaba. Le gustaba verlo con ese ajustado traje de oficina.

― ¿Algún paquete para mí, guapo? ―Esa sexy voz lo detuvo.

Miró a la pelirroja y se apoyó en el carro de entregas.

―Natasha. ―Sonrió. ―Mmmm…―Se dio la vuelta y buscó entre los paquetes, tomó uno y se volteó hacia ella. ―Ten. Es de tu admirador secreto.

El paquete, a diferencia de los otros, tenía una bonita envoltura de color rojo y una cinta negra.

―Me pregunto cuando se atreverá a invitarme a salir. ―Dijo abriendo el paquete.

―Sabes que Banner es muy tímido. Deberías hacerlo tú.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír.

―Si lo hago, ¿qué crees que pasará? ―Puso una mano en su antebrazo. ― ¡Le dará un ataque!

Ambos rieron.

Steve desvió la mirada hacia la oficina y vio al moreno hablando con su secretaria.

―Ahora dime algo. ¿Cuándo te atreverás tú a hablarle al jefe? Te he visto mirarlo desde que trabajo aquí, pero me da la impresión de que llevas mirándolo desde siempre.

―Ya te lo he dicho, Nat, no creo que un hombre exitoso se fije en el tipo de las entregas.

― ¡Eres el dueño de la empresa de entregas! ―Le recriminó en voz baja. ―La única razón por la que sigues viniendo a entregar los paquetes aquí es para verlo a él. ―Apuntó con su dedo hacia la oficina.

El repartidor se veía avergonzado. Después de todo, la pelirroja tenía razón, la única razón para ponerse ese uniforme era verlo a él, aunque él jamás notara su presencia.

―Oh, mira. Ahí viene.

El ejecutivo caminó a paso seguro hacia ellos y pasó de largo dedicándole una mirada apreciativa y un giño al repartidor. A Steve casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

―Vete.

― ¿Qué?

―Ya terminaste tus entregas y el elevador es lo suficientemente grande para que tú, tu ridículo carro y él vayan en él. ―Empuñó su camiseta, acercándolo y lo miró a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara. ―Si no vas y haces algo ahora mismo…―Lo amenazó.

Steve tomó su carro preparándose para partir y habló.

―Si lo hago invitarás a Banner. No es una opción.

―Lo haré. Ahora vete. ―Lo apremió.

El repartidor corrió hacia el elevador y justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran atravesó su carro. Miró con una cara de disculpas al ejecutivo y entró. Puso el carro a un lado y se paró junto al hombre de traje.

Tony lo miró, comiéndoselo con los ojos, cuando las puertas se cerraron.

―Eres Steve, ¿no es así? ―El rubio asintió. ―Aún trabajas como repartidor.

El tono de voz del ejecutivo no era de desprecio, como había esperado, más bien sonaba curioso.

―La verdad es que no. ―Sonrió ante la mirada confusa del moreno. ― Soy el dueño de la empresa, solo vengo para ver a alguien…

Tony volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Lo sabía, algo se traía con la pelirroja.

El elevador se detuvo y las luces parpadearon. Steve había presionado el botón para detener el ascensor. Lo miró y vio su sonrisa. De la nada, el repartidor se le acercó y lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

El rostro de Steve descendió lentamente, pero sin detenerse, hacia el moreno. Sus labios atraparon el labio inferior del ejecutivo, mordiendo y lamiendo con sensualidad. Tony tembló. Las manos del rubio fueron de la pared hacia su rostro y le obligó a levantar la cabeza, ansioso por más contacto. El ejecutivo cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso; besó el labio superior del repartidor y tiró de su camiseta con ambas manos.

Steve, al sentirse correspondido, inclinó la cabeza y su gorra cayó a un lado. El beso se profundizó, sus labios semiabiertos. Tony abrió aún más sus labios e introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad del repartidor, buscando la suya para jugar con ella. Al sentir esa traviesa lengua, el rubio dejó salir un ligero gemido de gusto y una de sus manos viajó a la nuca del moreno para enredarse en sus cabellos, impidiendo que se alejara. Lucharon con sus lenguas por dominar el beso, ninguno pudo hacerlo, aun así ambos ganaron.

Tony no podía creer su suerte. Al fin besaba al chico de las entregas. Aunque aún faltaba algo con lo que había fantaseado desde que vio aquel apretado uniforme. En un experto movimiento, aprendido en base a pura experiencia, logró salir de su trampa en la pared y encerrar al rubio entre la fría superficie metálica y su propio cuerpo; siguió besándolo con pasión y sus manos viajaron hacia la espalda del rubio repartidor, descendieron hasta alcanzar su objetivo y apretó con ganas. El ronco jadeo de Steve fue amortiguado por sus labios.

Ambos sonrieron en medio del beso.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el ascensor se detuvo, pero ya era hora de volver a la realidad. Poco a poco bajaron la intensidad de las caricias de sus labios hasta detenerse por completo. Steve aún estaba atrapado contra la pared. Se miraron y sonrieron. Tony presionó con fuerza el botón del elevador para que volviera a funcionar.

Al llegar al primer piso ambos bajaron.

El ejecutivo miró al repartidor y le sonrió. Sus ojos oscuros de puro y carnal deseo. Se miraron largos segundos hasta que el repartidor se dio la vuelta y, empujando su carro, comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar con una enorme sonrisa en sus sonrosados labios. Subió al elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran y al mirar el piso encontró la gorra del repartidor. El _chico_ tendría que volver por ella.

Al llegar a su oficina ignoró la mirada retadora de la sexy pelirroja y se dirigió directo al escritorio de su secretaria.

―Desde ahora yo recibiré mis paquetes.

Diciendo esto entró a su oficina, con la gorra aún en su mano, ignorando la sonrisa burlesca de su secretaria. No podía esperar por el próximo día de entregas.

* * *

 **Lunes 14 de Agosto, 2017.**


End file.
